Louis Smolka vs. Neil Seery
The first round began and they touch gloves. Smolka misses a spinning back kick, eats a right to the body and an overhand right inside, dirty boxing, from Seery. They clash heads accidentally. And again. Seery got the worst of it. Cut. They were both warned, touch gloves and continue. Smolka lands a body kick and another, eats a counter right dropping. Seery pounces to guard, right hammerfists, escapes an armbar, right hammerfists, got the back. Goes for an armbar. 4:00. Smolka lands on top, guard. Seery lands two right elbows. Three more. Seery cut bad by the left eye. A few more right elbows. Irish chanting for Seery. He goes for the guillotine. Adjusts it. Half-guard. Regains guard, working it tight. Blood in Seery's eyes, lets the choke go. Right elbow. Another. 3:00 as Smolka slams him. Seery thinking omoplata, scramble. Butterfly guard. Half-guard. Smolka thinking topside guillotine. Cranks it tight. Wow. Seery thought about tapping. Crowd singing for him. 2:00. Smolka thinking D'arce as they scramble, works it as they stand, cranks it back to half-guard, loses it. Thinking D'arce again. Working hard. Boos from the Irish.. 1:00. Smolka adjusts. Close to mounting. Mounts. lets it go, 35. Rights under as he has the back, both hooks. Lefts under. Body triangle. R1 ends, 10-9 Smolka. Seery helps him up, great sportsmanship. Swelling under Seery's left eye. R2 began and they touch gloves. Smolka lands a body kick and a high kick. Seery lands a left. And a right hook. Gets the back, has the back crucifix. Left elbow. Right elbow. They clinch. Seery stuffs a double. Smolka thinking single. They scramble. Seery sprawls. Clinch. Smolka gets a nice trip to guard. 4:00. Half-guard. Seery regains guard. A couple right elbows, another. Smolka lands a left. Two or three right elbows from Seery, eats a left or two. Another right elbow from Seery. Seery thinking armbar. It's tight. Smolka defending, escapes. Crowd singing, Smolka got the back beautifully, both hooks, 3:00. Working hard to secure a choke. Seery looking to be tiring. Lands a few rights. Smolka working for a choke. 2:00. He may have it now. Nope. Smolka working for the choke. Might be in. Seery defending. Body triangle. Smolka working hard for the choke. Seery with blind rights. 1:00. More rights. More. More. More. 35. Seery standing, one hook for Smolka really, scramble. Smolka lands on top in half-guard. 15. "Elbows!" Seery lands a right elbow. Side control for Smolka, takes the back, both hooks, R2 ends, 10-9 Smolka. "I want that big right hand to the body, all or nothing this round," they told Seery. R3 began. Seery lands a nice right and a big left. Smolka gets a double to guard. Three right elbows from Seery, two more. Two more. Another, two more. Another. Five more. Seery goes for an omoplata. Right elbow. Smolka escapes. Seery stands and breaks. Seery lands a left, eats three knees to the body, lands a right elbow and a left. Smolka lands a counter left. 4:00. Seery sprawls a double and a single. Seery knees the body. Smolka gets a nice throw, Seery stands, lands a right, eats a knee and another, clinch. Smolka works a single. Seery thinking guillotine. Sprawls a single. Thinking guillotine, pulls guard with it tight, half-guard actually, it's tight. Smolka defending. 3:00. Passes to side control still in it. Smolka going for the Von Flue choke. Seery lets it go. Smolka thinking arm triangle, passing over, stuck in half-guard. Passes over. It's tight. Seery defending. Smolka lets it go, mounts, gets the back, both hooks, thinking choke. 2:00. Seery stands, Smolka suplexes him, Seery stands, lands a right elbow pulling guard off a single, tight guillotine. One-arm guillotine. Adjusts. 1:00. Smolka passes to half-guard, escapes. Gets the back. Seery standing, Smolka suplexes him. Has the back. Seery standing. Gets suplexed again. 35. Smolka goes for another arm triangle, side control, cage in the way. 15. Seery trying lefts to the body. More. Harder. R3 ends, 10-9 Smolka, 30-27 Smolka, great fight. Yep UD, Seery applauds. They hug. They bow to each other and hug. Great respect. Smolka said everything went as gameplanned including the arm triangle. "Thank you Joe, it was an honor to finally talk to you."